


Cassie and Ashley Snuggle Under a Meteor Shower

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all! Short drabble reply for a Livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie and Ashley Snuggle Under a Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplestripe66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purplestripe66).



> So this is something I randomly wrote for a meme on Livejournal in September (in response to purplestripe66's request of Cassie/Ashley). I had meant to post it and my other response here, but kept forgetting about it until now. Title says it all! Don't own 'em.

Cassie and Ashley Snuggle Under a Meteor Shower  
by Starlit Purple

Cassie settled herself down beside her in the grass, handing over one of the mugs she was holding, before snuggling against her side.

It was chilly out that evening, but Ashley had wanted to see the meteor shower, and Cassie couldn't deny how much she enjoyed them herself. So they'd pulled out the blankets and made a little palette in the back yard. Ashley had immediately spread out across it on her back, casting her eyes dreamily skyward. Cassie caught herself staring at how adorable she looked, when a shiver overtook her and she went in search of a sweater.

The hot chocolate had come to her as she walked back through the kitchen, and she'd made them each a mug. Ashley was sitting up now, hands behind her, propping herself up. She drew her eyes away from the stars as Cassie sat, and took her mug with a bright smile even the darkness couldn't hide.

"Thanks!" she answered happily, taking a sip. "Mmm...hot chocolate."

Cassie grinned as she situated the blanket around the both of them, and felt Ashley scoot in closer too, to give them more blanket to work with.

"Seen any yet?"

She nodded and took a hand off her mug to point to a part of sky in front of them. "Saw two over there, and one straight up above us, when I was laying down."

Cassie's eyes rose to where Ashley had pointed. She only had to look mere minutes before a meteor streaked across her view, and she heard Ashley's sigh of amusement.

"Wow... That one was brighter than the rest."

Cassie smiled, turning to poke her in the side. "Did you make a wish?"

She giggled. "I did on my first one."

"What'd you wish?"

"Come on, I can't tell you or it might not come true!" she exclaimed, then, giggling more, poked Cassie's side. "Did _you_ make a wish?"

She paused to think about what she would wish for, then smiled at Ashley when she knew the answer. "I don't need to make a wish, I have everything I could wish for right here."

"Aww," Ashley sat down her mug and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, Cassie."

"Love you too, Ash," Cassie replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Ashley giggled softly as they pulled away and laid her head on Cassie's shoulder, looking back at the sky.

"What?" Cassie whispered.

"My wish just came true."


End file.
